It Just Happened
by Music.Is.Life.And.Death.For.Me
Summary: Alex,Morgan and Katie were 3 friends who always dreamed of meeting Connect 3. What events occur when everything just happens?
1. Start of a new story

**

* * *

**

England...

Dear Diary,

Tasks for today:

1. Make friends

2. Text Katie and Morgan all day

3. Find a singing group

4. Settle in!!

You see my name is Alex Bell. I've lived in England all my life and hope to never move. Yes... Maybe all the stars live in America and everythings much cooler. But i'm content here. With my two best friends. Katie Simlon and Morgan Tread. Best friends since we were 5 and still going strong. I am 16 years old and have just moved to another part of the country. I still keep in contact with everyone though and Morgan is coming to live with me soon. Her parents are moving to Canada and she dosent want to go so she gets to stay coz we are responsible. Yeah right!!!! We are the most irrisponsible people in the world. Well going off to dream about Joe,Nick and Kevin and then maybe get to school. Or become majorly sick! Lol. :]

AlexxxxxxBell

* * *

Morgan Tread was always bullied at school. The only real friend she had was Alex and now she had gone and left her. You know the feeling you get when your parents are hiding something from you? Well Morgan had that Theory! She was 16 years old tommorow (16th August) and couldnt wait. She had scoured the house but only found a present from her little brother Lewis. Which meant that her present wasn't in the form of a proper present with wrapping and bows. She was also going to a new school but like Alex it was a total new school for all of her class. You see... Alex had moved into a different area where they had middle schools going from years 5-8 but alex had stayed at the school with morgan until year 6 so she was starting in the middle of the school.

Katie was also one of Alex's friends but her and Morgan didn't see eye to eye so to put it. Katie thought Morgan was weird because she was always making jokes and was always around Alex.

Walking into Dowends Secondary School everyone looked at Morgan. She tuned out all the whispers like she had been doing all her life. She so wished Alex was here. But she just had to put up with Katie. Speaking of the girl...

* * *

Katie Simlon was just a normal girl. With normal dreams and normal friends. The only un-normal thing about her was that everyday she had to take 2 injections and 2 different pills. The only person that knew was Alex (apart from her family). Alex Bell was her best friend and was always there. From when the first time she was diagnosed to this very day. But Alex had moved to the countryside and left Katie on her own. On the 1st of September Katie would turn 17 and then Alex would follow on the 17th. For their birthdays both sets of parents had decided Katie could live with Alex as long as she promised to take her medication and go to the hospital reguarly. It was all set and that would also give time for Morgan to settle in before.

She had arrived at Dowends Secondary School early today as she had to expalin in advance to the teachers about her condition. Katie couldnt call it a disease because she just didnt think it was. Yes it could kill her and yes it made daily life difficult with taking medicine and being sympathised but she didnt care. God had given it to her for a reason so she would put up with it. The best thing is that she would faint a lot, and everytime she fainted she would dream of the 3 boys she would love to meet. Joe,Nick and Kevin...

* * *

Joe Jonas sat up in his bed at 8.45 and looked at his phone. There were about 50 text messages. He never got so many messages so why now? He looked at the one Taylor had sent him. Yes she was his ex, but they made up and are kinda friends.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOE! I hope u have a gd day and ive sent ur present in the post. Taylor x _

OMG! it was 15th August and he didn't even know. He ran out of his room but 2 seconds later ran back in. Maybe he should put some clothes on first instead of his boxers. There would probably more than just family there. He got changed into a black shirt and white skinnys with black converse and a white tie to piece it all together. He didn't care if his hair was curly. He shouldnt be going out til later. Walking into the living room he saw his mum,dad,brothers and some friends sitting on couches all around the room.

"Happy Birthday!!!" They all shouted at once. He pretended to look suprised even though he had been standing there for 5 minutes listening to them talking about what they would do when he got there. Thankfully Nick had noticed him watching them before Denise started talking about the suprise they had later.

Joe had opened all of his gifts and they all sat infront of him. He loved each one of them but he needed one thing to wrap it all up. He had just turned 20 and really needed a proper girlfriend. Maybe his one true love if god was being generous. Thats what he would wish for with every birthday cake!

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. One of my friends thought it would be funny to come on here and delete all my other stories and delete them all from my documents including the new ones so i dont have them stories anymore sorry._**

**_I need a best friend for the girls and also someone to date Kevin so if you want to be the lucky one please tell me about yourself and an idea for the stories. Also if you live in America or England. So i can move you if your in America and just add you in if your in England. Also why you should be chosen._**

**_Thanx_**

**_Music. Is. Life. And. Death. For. Me_**


	2. Meeting Joe

Katie Simlon entered her bedroom, having spent the last 8 hours in school. She made a few friends but none of them as good as Alex or Morgan. She had gotten closer to Morgan throughout the school day because whenever Katie fainted Morgan was there. Katie wished Alex was with her but she knew that Mr and Mrs Bell moved Alex for a reason. And she repsected the desicion of her parents.

It was 15th of August which meant that she was going on a 3 way chat with Morgan and Alex to celebrate Joe Jonas' birhtday and just talk. She changed into a black ruffle skirt and her favourite purple top, then sat down at her desk and finsihed some homework. She never went on straight away.

* * *

Morgan Tread had a thousand thoughts running round inside her head. Was she getting closer to Katie? Why did her teachers give her so much homework and why wasn't she allowed to go to Ashley's party on the 30th. Her Parents were hiding something and she needed to find out what. Her mum was also doing a thorough cleanout of her wardrobe but not doing nearly enough washing. It was all very weird and Alex wouldget to the bottom of it!.

Walking into her house, she was molested by her 2 dogs, Spok and Dasha. After picking herself up of the floor she ran upstairs before her parents could ask her what she was doing. Getting changed into a disney hoodie and jeans she signed onto messenger waiting for the others to come on. She knew that Katie would just be sitting there waiting and Alex would be walking home from school. Or even still be in school.

* * *

Alex didn't like school that first day. She didn't know what to do or where to go. But she did make 3 good friends. They qwould probably leave when Morgan came but oh well! It was Joe Jionas' birthday and she was celebrating on 3-way webcam chat with Morgan and Katie. She had sent an invitation to Joe himself by using Jonas Borhters Fan Club Site but it probably wouldn't happen. She got home and changed into black skinny jeans, a tank top and finished it off with a green hoodie for she knew that it would be cold. Grabbing her laptop she ran out the room and finnaly stopped when she got to the lake. It was beautiful with swans and everything. She checked her mail and found a few emails from FanFiction and 1 email from an unknown addy. Finally she signed on.

**Music. Is. Life. And. Death. For. Me has signed on.**

**Alex: **Hey Mogz  
**Morgan: **Hey Brb

**Morgan. Rox. Your. Sox is on Away.**

**Katie Iz In The House has signed in.**

**Katie:** Hey Ally  
**Alex: **Hey!  
**Morgan: **Im back sorry ... :/ Erm... so how do we start this?  
**Alex,Morgan,Katie:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOE! LOL!

**J.J iz the name has signed on.**

**Alex:** Who's J.J?  
**Katie: **Dunno  
**Morgan:** Who do we know that's called J.J?  
**J.J:** Hey is this Alex, Morgan and Katie?  
**Alex:** Who wants to know?  
**J.J: **You asked me to come on here so that you could say Happy Birthday.

**Alex,Morgan,Katie: **JOE JONAS????  
**Joe:** Hey! ... :]  
**Alex:** Hey ermmm.... Happy Birthday!

**J.J iz the name has invited you to start viewing webcam.**

**Music. Is. Life. And. Death. For. Me has acceptes the invitation.**

**Morgan. Rox. Your. Sox has accepted the invitiation.**

**Katie Iz In The House has accepted the invitation**

* * *

" And there he is!!" Alex gasped.

* * *

"Wow!" Katie breathed.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Morgan screamed.

* * *

Joe Jonas watched 2 girls sat at their desks and 1 was by a lake. They all had different reactions each one making him laugh.

The girl with blonde hair caught his attention the most. She had blue eyes and was wearing an off the shoulder purple t-shirt. purple was his favourite colour.

Maybe going on this chat hadn't been a bad idea after all.


	3. Heartbreak and another encounter

Nick Jonas had been told by his family to relax. So that was what he was doing. he grabbed his laptop and made sure that he couldnt use this webcam for saftey precautions. Then he singed into messenger.

* * *

Joe, Katie, Alex and Morgan had been getting to know each other better over the past 10 minutes.

**Just A Little Lovebug has signed on. **

**Alex: **Guys is it ok if i add someone else in?  
**Joe,Katie,Morgan: **Sure!

**Just A Little Lovebug has been added.**

**Alex:** Hey!  
**J. A. L. L. B: **Hey Ally!  
**Joe:** Oh Hey Nick! :]  
**Morgan:** As in Nick Jonas?!?  
**Joe:** Yeah lol!

**Just A Little Lovebug has accepted the webcam invitation.**

**Alex:** What!?!  
**Nick:** Alex please let me explain!  
**Alex:** No thanx!

**Music. Is. Life. And. Death. For. Me has signed out.**

**Nick:** SHOOT!  
**Joe: **Nicholas!

**Just A Little Lovbug has signed off.**

5 Mins later...

**Joe:** AWKWARD!  
**Morgan:** Do you know what was wrong?  
**Joe,Katie:** No idea!  
**Joe:** But i wanna find out coz Nick's called her like 50 times.  
**Morgan: **1 min... my phone's ringing  
**Katie:** Is it Alex?  
**Morgan:** No Kyle  
**Joe:** Kyle?  
**Katie:** Her boyfriend  
**Joe: **Oh! Can you try and call Alex then so i can help Nick...  
**Katie:** Sure! I'll put it on loudspeaker.

**The Microphone chat has been accepted.**

Hello?

Hey Ally it's Katie. Are you ok? 'Cause Joe's really worried and Nick won't stop calling you!

Not really Kat! I've been friends with him for about a year and he said his name was Lucas and he lived on an island off the coast of spain. He lived with hsi parents and 1 sister. Never once did he tell me anything or give me a hint. i trusted him with everything and he's been lyring. the worst part is...

Yeah hun?

I think i love him!

OMG!

I know but i'm going swimming now.

your not supposed to go in the lake to swim.

Who care's if i drown and anyway Dylans here!

Ok See ya!

Bye Katty!

* * *

Just then Katie Simlon noticed that Nick was standing behind Joe...

" Oh No!"

* * *

Joe Jonas grabbed a chair for his brother at just the right time.

"Joe?"

"Yeah Nick?"

" I think i love her too."

* * *

**Sorry its kinda confusing i just had to add Nick in somehow!**

**Music. Is. Life. And. Death. For. Me xoxo**


	4. OCTOBER 13TH?

Alex Bell was never any good with P.E. Now she was lying in hospital with a heart moniter and a broken leg. She didnt know wy she had a heart moniter for a broken leh beacuse she wasnt paying attention to the nurse when she explained it. She was too busy thinking about how it had been 2 weeks since she had spoken with Nick. The worst thing was she couldnt get rid of her feelings no- matter what she did.

Just then the doctor came in with a few nurses with some epuipment she didnt like the look of. Like a gainat pair of scissors.

"Ahhhh! !" The doctor exlaimed joyfily.

" Ahhhh!! Doctor DODa!" She replies with the same amount of enthusiasum. Nothing about this place was nice, so how come they were so happy?

"We have come to take your plaster off!"

Alex's Mouth shot open.

* * *

Nick Jonas dropped the phone and ran out the room. He explained to his family the current situation and 30 minutes later they were on the road to Somerset,England. Nick couldnt hold his feelings any longerand started crying. Joe sat next to him until he stopped.

* * *

"Do you know what the date is Alex?" The doctor questioned.

" Well... It will be the 29th August!"

" Alex it the 14th October love!"

Sympathetic looks were cast in her direction. The thoughts were just running through her head. _I missed my birthday and Nicks!_

The doctor payed his commiserations and walked out.

How could it hve been the 19th August and now it be 13th OCTOBER?

**Sorry it's not very long but my friend is here and shes getting bored! I'll update soon! **

**Music. Is. Life. And. Death. For. Me**


End file.
